


Frozen

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Chakotay get stuck in a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount/CBS  
Thank you to Gilly for the beta *smooches*  
Story was written in 2005  
******

_Captain’s log Supplemental: We are orbiting a small planet that has lots of resources that Voyager needs. I have assigned the senior staff to go to different areas of the planet, and Commander Chakotay and I will be going up to the Northern part of the Eastern Continent to collect some Ion samples from the glaciers there. END LOG_

The Captain of the USS Starship Voyager sat on the couch in her ready room, sipping at a cup of coffee as she went through the daily reports. She was almost done with Tuvok’s report when her door chimed.

“Come.” She replied as she continued to look at the report.

Commander Chakotay entered the ready room with a skip to his walk. He was excited about going down to the planet. It had been almost 2 months since Voyager orbited a planet and it was nice to get off the cramped ship and explore, especially with Kathryn.

“Captain, the away teams are standing by for departure.”

“Good, we will leave at 0600 tomorrow.”

Chakotay nodded, and then sat next to her.

“Captain, I don’t mean to complain, and I'm excited that I'm your partner in this grand adventure of ours, but why do we have to be the ones taking samples in snow and ice? Can’t we just send Tom’s team to the frozen North and take our samples from more tropical areas?”

Janeway lowered her PADD and looked at her first officer.

“More Tropical areas...like the Jungle? You want to go swinging on vines and marching threw mush instead of playing in the snow?”

“I don’t like the cold.”

“Awww, to bad.”

Chakotay sighed as he got up from the couch and headed for the door and then turned to Voyager’s Captain.

“See you at 0600 then, Captain.”

Janeway just shook her head as her first officer disappeared from her ready room.

The next day at 0600 hours Captain Kathryn Janeway entered the crowded Transporter room. The various away teams were all assembled, awaiting transport. They chatted and laughed quietly with one another, but the air of excitement in the room was unmistakable. When Janeway spotted her helm officer dressed up in a safari outfit, she laughed out loud.

“Tom…you look ridiculous!”

“Hey, I have an excuse to go exploring and this is a good outfit to go exploring the Jungle in!”

“Whatever floats your boat, Mr. Paris,” Kathryn replied, turning to look towards the door as it opened.

Lieutenant Belanna Torres was smiling broadly as she entered the transporter room. She had on a pair of Capri’s and a yellow tank top.

“You look cute, Belanna,” Kathryn said.

“Thank you, Captain,” Belanna beamed as she turned to show off her outfit. “It'll be nice going to the beach with just girls and no guys.”

Kathryn laughed, but her laughter trailed off when her first officer entered the room. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't seem to look away. He was beautiful. He had on a pair of black snow pants, a black jacket, and he had on the cutest blue and black hat she had ever seen. He also had a pair of nice fuzzy gloves shoved into a jacket pocket. She came back to reality when she heard Lieutenant Steven’s voice.

“Captain, we're all set here. You can beam down whenever you're ready.”

Kathryn nodded. “Belanna, your team can go first.”

Belanna smiled her goodbye's and motioned her team up onto the transporter pad. It took a few minutes to energize the away teams down, and then the only team left was the Command Team.

“Are you ready for your nice cold adventure, Commander?”

“Ready as I'll ever be, Captain” replied Chakotay as he stepped on the transporter pad

Kathryn stepped up next to him and then turned to look at the Transporter chief.

“Energize, Mr. Stevens.”

The Command Team of Voyager matealized in a land of white. Janeway smiled as she picked up some snow and placed it upon her skin.

“I miss snow,” she said, softly.

“I don’t,” Chakotay shivered.

“Oh, quit being such a baby,” Kathryn said as she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him, making him gasp as the snow smacked him in the face.

Chakotay glared as she turned and ran away. Quickly picking up a handful of snow, he packed it into a ball and threw it at her, but it missed.

“HAH!” she taunted from a distance, “A ROCK COULD HAVE THROWN BETTER THAN THAT!”

Chakotay growled as he quickly grabbed his equipment bag and ran after her. He quickly caught up to her and tackled her, bringing her down into the snow with him and laughing as her face mashed into the soft white powder. He turned her around and grabbed some snow, rubbing it in her face until she began to kick and scream.

“HAH! Can't take a little payback, Captain?”

Kathryn laughed as she grabbed handfuls of snow and threw it back at him, her laughter badly affecting her aim. Chakotay smiled as he was now fully upon her, sprinkling snow over her face and hair. His smile faded when he saw that Kathryn was starring at him. Spirits, she was beautiful, he wanted to kiss her.

“Chakotay?”

“Yes, Kathryn.” He whispered.

“Get off me, please.”

Chakotay stared at her for a moment longer and then nodded. He got off her and helped her up, and they collected the equipment before heading for the small cabin.

Chakotay smiled in surprise as he opened the door of the cabin. It was peaceful and cozy, just big enough for two with a small work-area, some furniture, a fireplace, a narrow bed, and a place to cook.

Kathryn ducked under his arm and entered the Cabin. Thank goodness we're not staying the night! she thought as she stowed her share of the equipment. Poor Chakotay would have to sleep on the floor.

Chakotay came in and stowed his equipment alongside Janeway's. “I'll go and get some wood for a fire while you setup.”

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out,” Kathryn joked.

Chakotay smiled and then made sure the door hit him while he went outside.

Kathryn laughed as he disappeared outside. She was still smiling to herself as she reached for an equipment bag, not realizing that it was Chakotay's personal bag. She opened it and then gasped as she saw his personal things. She lifted a Kaki colored sweater from the bag. She couldn’t help herself and slowly brought the sweater to her nose. She sighed as she smelled Chakotay’s cologne. She shoved it back into the bag and quickly grabbed an equipment bag just as Chakotay entered the Cabin again, carrying a load of chopped and split logs.

“Well, we certainly don’t need to worry about running out of wood. There's a lot of it piled up against the back wall of the cabin,” he said as he placed the wood next to the stove.

“That's good,” Kathryn replied, brightly, a little embarrassed by how close she'd come to being caught with her nose buried in his sweater.

Later, after all the test equipment had been setup, the Command team headed out to the glacier that was about 5 miles away. They laughed and played all the way there, and worked for almost 8 hours.

“I think we're done, Chakotay," Kathryn sighed as she placed the last sample of ion in its container. "We should get back to the cabin.”

“Yes, and we'd better hurry too.” Chakotay said as he checked his tricorder.

“What do you mean?” Kathryn asked, as she went to stand beside him.

“Looks like there's a big storm heading our way.”

“Oh, no. Janeway to Voyager.”

Silence.

“Janeway to Voyager, please respond.”

More silence.

“It's an ion storm, Kathryn.”

“I've never heard of an ion snow storm before.”

“Well, we're going to get caught in one if we don't start back right away. Come on, let's hurry!”

They quickly gathered their things and wasted no time in getting back to the cabin. They barely made it in time, arriving back just as the strong winds began to blow. Kathryn tried her COMM badge again.

“Janeway to Voyager, Tuvok respond!”

“It has to be the ion interference", Chakotay said, shouting to make himself heard over the howling of the storm. "Come on; we'll be safe in here until it passes.”

Inside, in the relative warmth of the cabin, Kathryn quickly peeled off her snow gear. Chakotay locked the cabin door, securing it against the wind, and then he too stripped off his snow gear. As Chakotay started a fire, Kathryn smiled at a memory she would never forget.

“Too bad you didn’t learn how to do that before you cut my hair with a damn rock.”

Chakotay sighed , “You're never going to let me forget that incident are you?”

“Nope.”

Once the fire was lit, Chakotay settled down on the small love seat next to the fire place and Kathryn sat beside him. She smiled as she watched the fire flicker. Chakotay slowly looked at the Captain of the USS Voyager. She was so beautiful, and her blue sweater and cute little gray sweatpants weren’t helping either.

“Kathryn, are you hungry?” he asked her finally.

“No,” Kathryn replied as she looked at Chakotay. “But, this does beat reading crew reports.”

Chakotay laughed. “This is what a Captain needs to do sometimes; take time off and not be so stressed all the time.”

Kathryn smiled in agreement, closing her eyes in contentment as the warmth from the fire reached her. She quickly opened them back up when she felt Chakotay’s arm wrap around her shoulder.

“Chakotay, I'm warm enough, I don’t need….”

"I know, but the back of this seat isn't padded," he soothed, bringing her close to his chest. "I'm just trying to make you more comfortable."

They sat and watched the fire crackle in the grate for a while, then Kathryn closed her eyes and let her first officer snuggle with her.

About two hours went by and Kathryn had fallen asleep in Chakotay’s arms. She fluttered her eyes open to see that she was on the small bed wrapped in blankets, and Chakotay was in the very small kitchen area cooking something.

“What are you doing?” she asked softly as she sat up from the bed.

“I'm just pouring some hot cocoa.”

“Where on earth did you get hot cocoa” replied the curious Captain

“I asked Neelix for some before I left. That's why I was a little late getting to the transporter room. Would you like some?”

Kathryn got out of bed and went to sit at a small table next to the fireplace.

“I'd love some. Thank you.”

Chakotay smiled as he brought the cup of cocoa to Kathryn and then sat across from her and began to sip his. They stayed silent while they drank their cocoa, but after about 5 minutes of silence, Chakotay spoke.

“Kathryn, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, what is it?”

Chakotay carefully sat his cup of cocoa on the table and then stood up; taking Kathryn’s hand he motioned for her to join him on the love seat on the other side of the fire. When they were settled, he said, “It's about us. We really do need to talk about us.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “We've already discussed this... time after time after time. We need to…”

“Don’t tell me, define some parameters! Damn it, Kathryn. I'm tired of this wall between us.”

“Chakotay, we have to have this wall between us. You're the first officer of Voyager and I'm her Captain. We cannot, and I will not, have a romantic relationship with a member of my crew, protocol or not.”

“Then say it to my face, Kathryn. Tell me you don't love me, and that you don't wish to have more than just friendship.”

Kathryn wanted to lie to him, but she couldn’t.

“I can’t say that, because that would be lying to you.”

Chakotay took both her hands in his. “Then why do you keep pushing me away? I confessed my love to you on New Earth, I've stood by your side... at least tell me why you don’t want this?”

Kathryn felt like she was going to cry. She did love him with all of her heart and soul, but when it came to love, she was bad luck. “I gave up on love, Chakotay. I'm not going to get into another romantic relationship, even if it means no more sex for me. I've lost my father, and I've lost two fiancée’s. No, no more. My heart can’t go through it again. If I lost you as well.... No! It won’t hurt as bad if we just remain friends.”

“Would it? Do you love me, Kathryn?”

Kathryn hesitated for a moment, unable to keep herself from looking into his beautiful brown eyes. “I love you more than you can imagine, Chakotay.”

 

Chakotay's eyes closed briefly as he finally heard her confession. He grabbed both her hands and kissed them.

“Then who cares if I die tomorrow. I'd rather spend one night with you, knowing that you love me, than spend the rest of my life knowing you loved me but not being able to be with you. I love you too, Kathryn. Please, open that frozen heart of yours and let me in.”

Kathryn felt tears slide down her cheeks. She hugged him, her head resting on his chest as she sobbed. Chakotay lifted her chin and wiped her salty tears away. He smiled at her and slowly dipped his head, bringing his lips to hers.

Their first kiss was soft and gentle. Chakotay moaned as he brought his hands up to her hair. He than slowly broke this kiss, a little bit of saliva escaping their lips. Kathryn stared at Chakotay for a long time and than she leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was more demanding, her tongue tracing Chakotay’s lips demanding entrance. Chakotay obeyed and opened his mouth slightly to let her tongue explore him before he explored her mouth.

Kathryn moaned as their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. She started to tug at Chakotay’s sweater, moaning as her hands brushed over his smooth skin.

Suddenly, Chakotay broke the kiss and captured her wrists.

“Kathryn, if we do this, I'm not going to let you go. If we do this, there's no turning back.”

“I know, Chakotay. I've wanted this for a long time. Love me, melt my frozen heart.”

He kissed her again, harder and more urgently this time, bringing her up onto his lap and unbuttoning her shirt without breaking the kiss. As his hands roamed over the soft skin at her waist and brushed the underside of her breasts, Kathryn moaned and arched forward, leaning into his touch as Chakotay undressed her. The noise of the storm outside slowly faded from their minds.

~The End~


End file.
